Craziers' Story
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Murid kelas XC, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Craziers, memiliki pengalaman seru masing-masing yang menyangkut kegilaan mereka. Belgium dan Hungary akan menceritakannya untuk para reader sekalian. For Craziers Anniversary Day. (Agak) collab with Skyesphantom. Jangan tanya kenapa pake foto itu.


'Kelas', apa yang kau ingat pertama kali jika mendengar kata itu? Bosan, neraka dunia, sebutkan saja semua kata yang bersinonim dengan kata 'kelas'. Menurutku, kata—atau dalam kasusku, kalimat— yang pantas bersinonim dengan kata 'kelas' adalah 'tempat dimana kekacauan dan kebahagiaan terjadi, semua dicampur menjadi satu'.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Craziers' Story**

**Chapter 1: Craziers Always Being Craziers**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Craziers' Story © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Craziers! Btw, satenya enak, lho! XD

Apapun yang muncul disini milik pemiliknya masing-masing

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan, ya iya, kalaupun ada tempat jual fanfic, saya gak bakal jual fanfic ini!

**Warnings:**

OOC, OOT, gaje, lebay, nista, nation name usage, first person POV and third person POV, typo(s), AU, penyesuaian karakter, ETC.

**Dedicated to:**

All Craziers, of course!

_**(ALOMST) BASED ON TRUE STORY**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

**INTRODUCTION!**

_Yeah_, Gakuen Hetalia, atau resminya bernama World Academy W. Namaku Belgium, siswi kelas paling hancur dan paling luas se- GakuHeta, XC (kok jadi kayak emoticon gini?). Aku belum 1 tahun menempati kelas ancur itu. Wali kelas kami, Mrs. Ukraine, adalah guru yang baik, tapi juga tegas dan tidak pandang bulu kalau sudah menyangkut pelanggaran peraturan, tapi … kadang beliau juga melanggar peraturan, sih, aneh ya?

Banyak kejadian kacau dikelas ancur ini, mulai dari barang yang dicuri sampai kelas XC dipasangi CCTV, lomba masak, dan masih banyak lagi, intinya … XC adalah kelas paling heboh, tidak percaya? Hungary dan aku akan menceritakannya padamu ….

.

.

**ONE: PAPAN TULIS**

Hoi, Hungary disini, jadi … Belgium mau aku menceritakan 'ancurnya' kelas kami ya? Oke … kita mulai dari bagian paling depan kelas XC tercinta dan terancur dulu, oke?

Kelas XC adalah kelas paling rahasia, ujung lorong, bawah gudang, yang terlihat cuma pintu kayu dengan plang 'Kelas XC' terpajang diatasnya, sementara koridor suram membentang didepan kelas. Hei, jangan bilang kelas XC kelas jelek ya, walaupun jendela kelas kami kecil dan tinggi semua, kami punya sistem pendingin eksklusif dari lubang ventilasi koridor suram itu. Depan kelas XC dihiasi papan tulis dengan sekat dibelakangnya, foto presiden, wakilnya, dan lambang negara terpajang diatasnya.

Papan tulis itu—_dibelakang_ papan tulis itu, lebih tepatnya— terdapat tulisan-tulisan gaje dari angkatan-angkatan terdahulu, plus, belakang papan tulis itu adalah tempat favorit anak perempuan berganti baju seusai pelajaran olahraga, tentu, jika anak laki-laki tidak ada.

Papan tulis itu sudah mendapat pekerjaan sampingan berupa tempat ganti baju. Tapi, kayaknya gaji jadi papan tulis dan tempat ganti baju masih kurang ya? Anak laki-laki sering menjadikannya 'ring' basket, oke, memang bukan basket beneran, itu sih di lapangan, mereka bermain basket bermodalkan bola plastik yang diberi tandatangan para petinggi kelas, nama-nama siswa _yang diakui_, nama wali kelas, dan tentu, nama kelas kami, XC atau XCraziers, yah … singkatnya, bola yang autentik (?) sekali. Belum puas dengan bola autentik tadi, anak laki-laki juga melempar-lepar sandal nganggur yang bertebaran di sepenjuru kelas. Tidak hanya pada papan tulis, foto presiden, wakilnya, lambang negara, bahkan tombol lampu yang kebalik itu pun jadi sasaran. Untuk nasib foto presiden dan kawan-kawan kita serahkan saja ceritanya pada Belgium.

.

.

**TWO: FOTO PRESIDEN, WAKIL PRESIDEN, DAN LAMBANG NEGARA**

Sampai mana tadi? Oh, papan tulis ya? Oke, aku, Belgium, akan mengambil alih cerita ini untuk sementara, Hungary sedang memuaskan fantasi fujoshinya.

"Hoi, Belgium, kapan diterusin ceritanya? Bacot aja dari tadi. Bacot sekali lagi aku dor!" sahut Switzerland.

"Iya! Bentar dong. Kamu dor kupanggilin Mrs. Belarus!"

Oke, tiga foto yang terpajang nganggur di depan kelas itu akhirnya dijadikan 'target' untuk melempar bola atau sandal, alhasil ….

PRANG!

Apa tuh? Oh, itu biasa terjadi di kelas XC, kaca figura yang melindungi foto presiden pecah ya? Semua langsung membersihkan TKP dan menanyai saksi mata, apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak, foto bernasib malang tersebut diamankan agar tidak ketahuan guru … apalagi oleh Mrs. Ukraine.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian ….

PRANG!

Foto apa lagi sekarang? Oh, wakil presiden … seperti kejadian sebelumnya, pelaku dan kawan-kawan langsung mengamankan TKP dan mendata (?) korban. Bukannya kapok, ketua kelas kami, Prussia, malah mengeluarkan sayembara, "Hei, tinggal satu lagi nih! Yang berhasil hebat!" tahu kan apa maksudnya satu lagi?

Karena sang Wakil Presiden mengenakan kacamata, ada salah satu Craziers yang menyeletuk, "Eh, itu kacamatanya belum pecah …." Alhasil, foto tersebut diinjak-injak ….

Kami belum puas menghancurkan foto-foto malang tersebut, ketua kelas kami, dan dua 'pengikut setianya (?)' alias Bad Touch Trio, Prussia, France, dan Spain 'menghiasi' foto-foto tersebut dengan permen karet bekas….

Hungary! Giliran lo nih!

.

.

**THREE: PINTU**

Bertemu lagi dengan Hungary … mari kita membahas pintu ….

Pintu kelas kami … kenopnya cacat luar biasa, kenop bagian luar tidak bisa berfungsi … dan akhirnya tamat riwayat kenop pintu malang tersebut. Pintu kelas XC juga hanya patuh pada penghuni kelas paling ancur ini, bagaimana tidak, daun pintu terlalu kecil hingga tidak bisa ditutup dengan benar, hanya penghuni kelas sejati yang dapat menutup pintu legendaris itu.

Pernahkah terlintas dipikiran untuk mengurung guru diluar kelas? Ah, kalian terlalu alim untuk melakukannya ya? Kami sih tidak ….

Sebut saja Mrs. X (bosen Mr. X mulu, toh gurunya betina (?), kok), guru B****a I*****s yang berpredikat guru paling 'baik' se-GakuHeta, bayangkan, istirahat dipotong (walau Cuma sedikit sih, tapi kita rugi juga kan?), mengeluarkan murid yang sudah boleh keluar tapi tidak boleh pergi ke kantin (mau apa diatas terus?), murid yang sakit tapi tidak diizinkan pergi ke UKS, nyebelin gak? ("Nyebelin banget tuh guru! Bacot terus!", "Tuh guru bacot lagi gue dor!"). Sebagai murid 'teladan', Bad Touch Trio melaksanakan misi mulia: _mengurung Mrs. X diluar_.

Pelajaran paling menyebalkan se-GakuHeta sekarang menjadi pelajaran paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh BTT, bermodalkan kain bekas yang ancur itu, BTT mengganjal pintu dari dalam, alhasil Mrs. X tidak bias masuk, beliau mengetok pintu, tapi tidak dibukakan, anak-anak yang paling alim di kelas XC, Germany, contohnya, bahkan tidak protes dan mengembalikan BTT ke jalan yang lurus (?). Kami cuek saja sampai Mrs. Ukraine menegur BTT. Untung beliau tidak ngamuk!

Mana Belgium?

.

.

**FOUR: MEJA DAN KURSI MURID**

Aku disini, Hungary ….

Meja dan kursi, bahkan hari pertama kami masuk kelaspun, meja dan kursi sudah banyak yang ancur, loker penyimpanan yang berada di kolong meja sudah banyak yang hilang, tinggi meja tidak beraturan, kursi jebol, kursi dan meja 'dihiasi' tip-ex, dicoret-coret, dan lain sebagainya.

France … tolong jangan mengambrukkan meja lagi! Gara-gara France, salah satu meja kelas XC 'termutilasi' menjadi 3 bagian, kaki meja, loker, bagian atas meja. 'Bagusnya', kaki meja tersebut membentuk semacam pegangan untuk jalan orang yang sudah uzur. Bagian-bagian meja tersebut sering disembunyikan untuk menjahili France.

Kursi yang satu ini tidak kalah hancur dari meja milik France yang tadi diceritakan. Kami ada pelajaran di aula GakuHeta, pulang (?) dari aula, kami semua melihat kursi yang entah diduduki siapa itu ancur menjadi 3 bagian, bagian atas, 2 kaki kursi, dan sisanya. Ada yang pendek? ("Apa? Mau ngejek ya?") Silahkan pasang bagian atas kursi ancur itu diatas kursimu, kau akan tinggi secara instan ("Oke, akan kucoba ….")

Karena kelas kami mengalami krisis kursi, maka anak paling dibenci di kelas, anak yang tidak dianggap, sering telat, dan pemalas (sebut saja Anonim) menjadi korbannya. Ia datang telat, seperti biasa, dan … ia jelas tekejut melihat tidak ada kursi di tempatnya biasa duduk ("Ya, sialnya dia duduk disebelahku!", "Tenang, Hungary,"), semua anggota kelas XC menahan tawa agar tidak dimarahi oleh guru. Siangnya, kejadian tadi menjadi pembicaraan seluruh Craziers di dunia maya.

Kursi yang tadi bagaimana? Tenang, Germany menambahkannya pada kursinya, dan jadilah _armchair_ yang nyaman ("Kau terlalu keenakan, Germany ….")

Hungary, bagianmu nih!

.

.

**FIVE: SENDAL DAN GELAS KERTAS**

Sip, mari kita bicarakan tentang sendal dulu.

Di kelas XC terdapat sandal dengan berbagai warna, ukuran, model, dan nasib ("Hungary jualan sendal ya?"), sendal-sendal tadi menjadi aset berharga kelas ancur ini. Kegunaannya pun bermacam-macam, senjata untuk menyerang anak kelas sebelah yang bandel dan senjata perang sandal yang menjadi perang legendaris dan terkenal, kadang, bola menjadi senjata juga. Sendal juga berguna untuk mengintimidasi Anonim, jujur, kami semua senang melihat sampah dan sandal menumpuk di mejanya. Sendal juga menjadi penolong ketika air keran di lantai atas habis, dan terpaksa pergi kebawah.

Gelas kertas juga aset yang cukup penting. Di GakuHeta, pernah ada merk minuman bersoda menyambangi sekolah kami, kami diberi satu gelas minuman bersoda menggunakan gelas kertas. Ada beberapa Craziers yang 'korupsi' ("KORUPSI? ITU KAN HAK KITA JUGA!") dan mengambil beberapa gelas lagi. Karena terlalu banyak gelas kertas yang tidak terpakai, kami menyusunnya diatas papan tulis (?) dan berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkannya, sampai akhirnya petugas kebersihan GakuHeta membuangnya semua ….

Belgie? Belgie? BELGIUM!

.

.

**SIX: MEJA GURU**

Yup, Belgie disini.

Tadi meja dan kursi murid … sekarang meja guru ….

Yep, meja guru punya kisahnya tersendiri, karena suatu alasan yang kurang jelas, salah satu trio Baltik, Latvia, sukses membuat meja bagian kiri tumbang … dan sampai sekarang belum diperbaiki.

Pada saat ulangan, Mrs. Ukraine mengawasi kelas kami, karena suatu alasan, beliau membuat meja hampir tumbang … semua Craziers langsung hening … ngeri! Untung Hungary langsung mengingatkan wali kelas kami, "Bu … awas … itu … mejanya … mau … ambruk …."

Guru-guru yang lain lebih parah, Mrs. Belarus yang paling gampang terpancing emosinya, sering menggebrak meja. Sementara Mr. Austria dan Mr. Turkey sering menduduki meja maut tadi ….

Hungary?

.

.

**SEVEN: LANGIT-LANGIT, **_**SPEAKER**_**, DAN CCTV**

Hungary disini, tentu saja.

Langit-langit kelas XC bisa dibilang keren dan mistis.

Keren, karena membuat kelas kami menjadi luas, juga memungkinkan BTT dan trio Baltik menyembunyikan barang orang lain disitu, tapi, Denmark pernah mengalami kejadian apes:

Karena BTT sedang beraksi menyembunyikan barang orang, Denmark yang takut barangnya menjadi sasaran, menggantung jaketnya diatas, dan sial menghampirinya, "Wah, g*****! Jaket aku gak bisa diambil!"

Sabar ya Denmark ….

Mistis, karena kata angkatan lawas, sering ada benda berwarna merah jatuh dari atas situ … benang, sampai lipstik merah.

_Speaker_ yang dipasang di kelas juga menjadi tempat menyembunyikan barang yang ampuh.

CCTV ya? Kenapa dipasang CCTV? Oke, bukan CCTV, sebenernya, tapi _webcam_ yang dipakai khusus untuk mengintai kelas XC gara-gara kasus pencurian yang sampai sekarang belum jelas ini.

Belgie?

.

.

**EIGHT: PERILAKU**

Yo, Belgie disini, kita bicara tentang perilaku ya … cabut! #kabur

Dikelas ancur ini, berbagai macam perilaku dicampur aduk.

Hungary adalah _fujoshi_ sejati ("Apa sih '_fujoshi_'?", "Kamu masih terlalu polos, Liechtenstein ….").

Prussia yang sok asem …. ("AWESOME!")

France yang berjiwa banci ("Gini-gini juga eke cowok, bo'!").

Spain pecinta tomat ("Maaf, Belgie, aku masih suka cewek!").

Germany yang keliatannya alim tapi ternyata fansnya BDSM ("Mampus aku … harga diriku ilang(?)!")

Liechenstein yang polos dan cepet ngambek …. ("APA KAMU NGATA-NGATAIN ADIKKU? AKU DOR NIH!")

Dan, semuanya menahan ngakak saat dimarahi guru …. ("AKU BACOK KALIAN SATU-SATU!", "Sabar Mrs. Belarus,")

Hei, walau kami segini ancurnya, tapi kami punya sisi baik lho ("Sisi baik dari mana?" Mr. Sweden berfirman).

Hungary, buktiin kita punya sisi baik!

.

.

**NINE: SISI BAIK (KURANG-LEBIH)**

Kalian pikir kita nggak punya sisi baik? Oke, aku, Hungary bakal buktiin kepada para _reader_ sekalian bahwa kita punya sisi baik! ("Bacot lagi gue dor!")

Craziers juga punya talenta.

Belgium yang jago bikin cerita ("Aku gak sejago itu, Hungary, kamu juga jago gambar, kan?").

Bad Touch Trio yang jago mengamankan kelas ("Iya deh, kita kan mengamankan kelas secara AWESOME! Kesesese.").

Trio Baltik yang sering bikin kelas sweatdrop, tapi kadang kocak juga, sih ("Makasih, Hungary!")

Germany yang bijaksana ("Masa sih?").

Switzerland yang menjadi pelindung kelas ("Kalau ngomong yang jelek-jelek lagi aku dor nih!").

Denmark yang kocak abis ("Siapa dulu ….").

Dan lain sebagainya ….

Belgie! Giliranmu nih! Capek!

.

.

**TEN: PERILAKU WALI KELAS**

Belgie disini! Sekarang kita bahas perilaku wali kelas XC, Mrs. Ukraine.

Mrs. Ukraine itu guru yang baik, keibuan, tegas, patuh peraturan, dan segudang perilaku baik lainnya.

Mrs. Ukraine cuma punya sifat baik? Liat dulu ini:

Anak perempuan Craziers lagi ikut lomba masak, nih, semuanya bekerja secara serius, hampir seserius Mr. Sweden. Tiba-tiba, Mrs. Ukraine dateng sambil makan lollipop ("Ini serius."), berhubung di GakuHeta gak boleh makan berdiri apalagi jalan, lari, lompat, dll, semua cewek Craziers langsung _shock_ berat, Mrs. Ukraine, kan, terkenal akan kepatuhannya, "Bu, kenapa makan sambil berdiri?" Tanya salah satu cewek, "Biarin lah, dispensasi, keringanan," jawab Mrs. Ukraine santai. Semua cewek Craziers langsung _sweatdrop_ dan _facepalm_.

Hungary mana?

.

.

**ELEVEN: KEKOMPAKAN**

Yup, Hungary disini, mari kita bicara tentang kekompakan para Craziers … cabut gan! #kabur

Craziers, walau keliatannya kompak, pernah mengalami ketegangan antar _gender_.

Waktu awal-awal kita menjadi Craziers, posisi bangku pernah diubah sedemikian rupa, jadi, kelas XC keliatan kayak stadion, luas ditengah.

Anak laki-laki, apalagi BTT, protes berat sama Mrs. Ukraine, cewek Craziers dan cowok Craziers jadi agak rusuh gak jelas ….

Tapi … akhirnya kita kompak juga kok, liat skuad voli Craziers, walaupun akhirnya kalah gara-gara lawannya curang ….

Tapi, jangan marah … jangan dipermasalahkan yang dulu-dulu ("Tumben kamu yang bijak, Hungary,")

Eh, Belgie kemana?

.

.

**TWELVE: PENGALAMAN**

Aku dari tadi disini, Hungary… jangan lupakan aku!

Walau kelas XC adalah kelas abal, tapi, XC punya pengalaman yang cukup banyak, cekidot! #ngibrit

Anak cewek Craziers:

-Lomba masak.

-Futsal.

-Basket.

-Gambar.

Anak cowok Craziers:

-Futsal.

-Basket.

Gabungan:

-Cerdas cermat.

-Voli.

Hei, walaupun ada yang kalah, kita, Craziers, tetep bangga sama pencapaian masing-masing, kok!

Hungary!

.

.

**THIRTEEN: PAIRINGS/GROUPS**

Hungary disini! Oke, untuk yang satu ini, aku dan Belgie pengennya pairing _yaoi_ dan/atau _yuri_, tapi… apa daya, dilarang Mrs. Ukraine! Daripada banyak bacot, mendingan kita tengok _pairing_/_groups_ yang ada di XC. Tapi dipilih yang paling spesifik.

-Liechenstein dan Monaco (_friendship_)

-Prussia dan America (_friendship_)

-Germany dan North Italy (_shonen-ai, _ini agak seriusan. Tapi udah enggak)

-Spain dan South Italy (_shonen-ai, _ini juga agak seriusan. Tapi udah enggak juga)

-Bad Touch Trio (_friendship_)

-Trio Baltik (_friendship_)

Yak, segitu aja, aku kan bukan tukang gossip, jadi … aku gak tau siapa aja.

Belgie, giliranmu!

.

.

**FOURTEEN: **_**STUDY TOUR**_

Belgie _is here_! Ngomong-ngomong, kita kan habis _study_-_tour_, jadi, Belgie bakal curcol keanehan selama di perjalanan.

Bus berkapasitas 30 orang itu udah kayak konser gaje berjalan. TV dinyalain, menampilkan _girlband_ gaje yang nyanyi lagu gaje pula. Beberapa Craziers ikut bernyanyi gaje dengan suara rada 'amajing mejik' ("Yang ada itu 'amazing' sama 'magic', tau!"). Ada yang ngobrol gaje. Ada yang main gitar.

Walaupun kita gaje semua, tapi, kita banyak 'hokinya' juga, kok. Jangan Tanya apa hokinya anak cowok Craziers… parah banget.

Pulangnya? Sama aja. TV menampilkan pertandingan bola. Beberapa Craziers mengobrol dengan guru. Makan makanan yang dibawa ("Kamu minta terus waktu itu, Belgie,"). Main gitar. 'Ngamen' gaje. Juga tidak lupa, karena adanya embun dikaca bus, Craziers pun saling mengejek dengan cara menulis dikaca tersebut.

.

.

**Fifteen: Bonus Lagu**

_Anu dicarekan_

_Arurang wae_

_Anu nu lainmah dicicingkeun_

Dan acara menyanyi pun dibubarkan oleh kehadiran Mrs. Belarus yang merasa tersinggung.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Gimana? Bagus gak? Amajing mejik? Apa gaje, lebay, ngarep, dll? Kasih tau author dengan cara mengisi kotak kosong dibawah … ada kan?

Dari One sampai Fifteen.

Berhubung ini parodi, jadi … ini '_cast_'-nya:

-Belgium: Victoria Harrow

-Hungary: Skyesphantom

-Mrs. Ukraine: Bu E*a

-Prussia: Sy*fa

-France: A*is

-Spain: Ar*o

-Liechtenstein: A*iqa

-Mrs. Belarus: Bu W*ri

-Mr. Austria: Pak Ga*a

-Mr. Turkey: Pak D*do

-Latvia: A*ul

-Germany: Hi*mi

-Noth Italy: Ha*izh

-South Italy: Fau*an

-Monaco: An*ab*lle

-Denmark: Daf*a

-Switzerland: Er*yaf

-Mr. Sweden: Pak Te*di

_**MAAF JIKA ADA YANG TERSINGGUNG.**_

*Yang dimarahin

Cuma kita-kita

Tapi yang lain didiemin

Lagu diatas hanyalah milik Syafa XDDD


End file.
